


A Glass Flower Waiting

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Buccaneer lives AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Olivier decides Alex's taste in suitors for their baby sister is just as bad as his taste in choice of professions. A frank discussion with Catherine leads to an arrangement that could be benefiting for all parties involved.





	

Catherine was startled when her bedroom door burst open to reveal the heir to the Armstrong estate- her eldest and awe-inspiring sister, Olivier. She only nodded in Catherine's direction before closing the door and walking toward her.  
  
“I hear Alex made a buffoon out of himself by sending one of Col. Mustang's men here to have a dinner date with you,” she said sternly.  
  
Catherine sighed. “Yes, he did. Brother means well, but that poor young man wasn't my type at all.”  
  
“Are you lonely?” Olivier asked, her tone a bit gentler than before. “A woman doesn't need a man if she doesn't want one.”  
  
Catherine felt her cheeks heat and she ducked her head. “I wouldn't say lonely, but I would love to find that special someone to spend the rest of my life with, someone brave and strong- not like Mr. Havoc.”  
  
Olivier smiled at her. “Let me introduce you to one of my men.  You remember me mentioning Bucanneer?  He's second in command of Fort Briggs now."  
  
She went on to grumble that Major Miles had been reassigned under Mustang's command and Catherine fought a grin- the whole family suspected Olivier was sweet on him but couldn't act because of the fraternizing rules.  Perhaps now things could be different for her, as well.  
  
"Buccaneer's one of my finest soldiers, and,” she added with a sparkling glance, “he likes to wrestle the bears on the mountain for fun.”  
  
Catherine felt her heart begin to race. “Really?”  
  
“And he won't treat you like a glass flower. I bet he'd be a lot of fun in a relationship. It would give you an excuse to come up to the mountain for a visit.”  
  
Catherine threw her arms around her sister and thanked her with a hug.


End file.
